


Death is not the End

by SjZizzle



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Zombies, lexarke - Freeform, qtwd - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SjZizzle/pseuds/SjZizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up after season 1 of Fear the Walking Dead and follows Alicia Clark as she is separated from her family and ends up befriending the most unexpected person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Clexa/Lexark fans! Hope you enjoy the story. More chapters are in progress.

_Day 26_

_Just another boring day on the water. If I don’t get off this boat I swear to god I’m going to jump ship. I literally can’t even with Nick right now. Mom and Travis agree with Strand that waiting this whole mess out on the water is the best way to stay safe, for now at least. I just feel… suffocated._

_A.C._

Alicia picked up a champagne bottle that her brother had found in the kitchen. Just looking at it reminded her of the headache she still had from drinking all of it with Nick and Chris the night before. It was completely empty so she rolled the paper and stuffed it in the bottle and squeezed the cork back into it.

Alicia stood along the railing of the yacht and gazed into the distance, bottle in hand. They were completely surrounded by the ocean. The water looked almost translucent when the sun hit the pale blue water just right. She raised the bottle and threw it as hard as she could and it landed with a plop and dove right under, but resurfaced within seconds. The wind picked up and so did the waves, and all she did was watch the bottle float further and further till it was out of sight.

“Alicia… yo! Earth to Alicia!” Nick snapped his fingers next to Alicia’s ear, waking her from her stupor. She swatted his hand away and turned around and gave him a shove.

“Nick! What do you want now?” She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

“Well… someone’s a little testy after last night. It’s not our fault mom caught you drinking, you’re just a slow runner” he scoffed.

“Anyways, I just came by to tell you that Strand wants to sail a little north. Says we should make a pit stop for supplies since we’re running low on food.”

“Cool, let me know when we get there” she said with very little enthusiasm.

Alicia tightened the flannel wrapped around her waist and bumped shoulders with him as she walked past him on her way to the lower level of the yacht. She let herself sink into the couch and closed her eyes to sleep away the throbbing in her head and dozed off.

…

…..

“…li…cia…”

“A...licia…”

“...ALICIA!!!!”

Alicia’s eyes flicked open at the sound of her name being yelled. She sat up and placed her feet on the ground when she heard a splash. She looked down and the floor was covered with water that soaked her converse. As soon as she stood up she was knocked over as the boat rocked. She landed on her hands and knees and saw a hole where the water was flowing in from.

 _NOT GOOD NOT GOOD NOT GOOD_ was running through her mind as she heard a ruckus coming from upstairs. She jolted to the stair case and ran towards the noise.

As she turned the corner she saw Travis held up at gunpoint by a man dressed in black with a red bandana covering half his face. There were three other men that had her mother, Nick, and Chris on their knees with guns pointed at their heads.

“Give us the boat and we’ll let you live” said the leader.

“I can’t let you just take my boat, but I’m sure we can come up with some sort of agreement,” Strand with his hands in the air stepped closer to the man with the gun pointed at Travis.

“Don’t step any closer otherwise I’ll shoot him!” the man yelled.

“Heyyy now take it easy now, we don’t need to be killing one another,” Strand said trying to calm down the situation. He tried to take one more step forward and that’s when the man fired his gun.

Alicia shrieked and covered her ears at the sound.

When she opened her eyes she saw that the man was now looking at her. He did not shoot Travis, but instead fired a warning shot into the ground blowing a hole in the ship.

“Grab that girl!” he ordered.

“NO! ALICIA,” Madison yelled, “don’t touch her!” She got up and tried to run toward her daughter when she was knocked down by another raider.

“MOM!” Nick jumped up and managed to grab the gun of the captor holding him down amidst the chaos. They wrestled until he got a hold of the gun and fired it at the man, shooting him in the stomach. The other raiders jumped and grabbed Nick.

“Throw him overboard!” ordered the leader.

Nick was dragged to the edge of the yacht and thrown over the rail and into the ocean.

The man with the red bandana grabbed Travis by the collar and stuck the end of the pistol against his throat. “I’m done being nice, either you give up your boat or I’m killing everyone.”

“Okay, it’s yours. Just let me and my family go,” Travis begged.

The raiders lowered everyone down into the inflatable raft sitting in the water. First Madison, Chris, Strand, and then Travis.

“I think we’ll keep this one” the leader stated.

“NO! MOM!” Alicia shouted.

“Let her go!” everyone on the raft began to yell.

The yacht picked up speed and started to drive away.

The man with the bandana dragged Alicia away from the edge of boat. She struggled and tried to fight but he was too strong. She turned around and saw the raft getting smaller and smaller as the yacht drove away.

“LET…ME…GO!” she kicked the man swiftly in the back of his knee knocking him down which loosened his grasp on her to where she could break free and run toward the end of the boat.

She started to climb the rail when another man grabbed her from behind and tried to pull her off, but she wouldn’t let go of the railing. She elbowed him in the mouth and he let her go grabbing his face in pain. Then as she was about to get her other leg over, another man ran up and hit her in the head with his pistol.

He knocked her out and she toppled over the edge and fell straight into the water below.

“Leave her!” the leader said getting up. “We have more important things to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

Two bullet shells landed on the ground as a girl with long wavy blonde hair, with a strand of pink in it, fired her double barrel shotgun. She quickly reached into the pocket of her leather jacket for more rounds to reload her gun.

“Try to get me fuckers,” she laughed backing out of an aisle in what seemed to be an abandoned convenient store.

She knocked over a shelf to create a blockade to slow down the walkers chasing her to give her some time to make it to the door to escape. She turned around and started running towards the exit when something caught her eye.

“Mmm… Oreos,” she stopped for a second to grab a pack then proceeded to barge out the doors.

She jumped up on her Harley and rode it all the way back to the beach. There she had a safe house, secluded right near the coast. It wasn’t big, but it was enough for her. The area she was in was completely vacated when the National Guard came and took people away to the gated safe zones.

The girl parked her bike and walked up past her house and continued to the beach where she had a hammock set up between two palm trees. She hopped up in the hammock and ripped open the seal on the package.

“Best part about the zombie apocalypse… free cookies.”

She relaxed and enjoyed the breeze and listened to the waves as they crashed into the shore.

“Hmm... waves are coming in harsh today,” she said with a mouth stuffed with cookies that muffled her Aussie accent.

She got up and decided to take a stroll around the beach. Her life felt so surreal after the outbreak. It’s as if all time had stopped, and nothing mattered anymore. All that mattered now was surviving. She always ended her day sitting in the sand, waves rolling up to her bare feet, and watching the sun set.

As she was walking towards her favorite spot, she noticed something had made its way to the shore. She put her hand above her eyes to block out the glare from the sun. It looked like a lump of something and couldn’t make out what it was exactly. She picked up her pace but walked over warily, not knowing what to expect. When she got closer, she realized that it was in fact a person laying on the beach.

She ran up to the unconscious girl and rolled her on her back.

“Hey! Hey! Are you okay?!” she panicked as she shook the girl’s shoulder and checked for a pulse.

When there was no response she huddled over the unconscious girl and started chest compressions.

“Come on, wake up… wake up!”

Finally the girl coughed and spit out the trapped water from her lungs. She opened her eyes slowly as they were adjusting to the bright sunlight. When she was able to finally focus, her eyes met two blue pearls staring back down at her.

“Are you okay?”

“What?… where am I? Who are you?” the brown haired girl asked trying to sit up.

“It’s okay, you’re safe,” the blonde girl reassured her.

“I’m Elyza. Elyza Lex. You got a name princess?”

“…I’m Alicia Clark.”

“Here, put this on, you must be cold,” Elyza took off her jacket and draped it around Alicia’s shoulders.

“My place is right up the beach, you’ll be safe there.”

She helped Alicia up off the ground and placed a hand around her waist to support her.

Alicia rubbed her head as she walked with the new girl she met, then it dawned on her.

“Wait! My family! They’re still out there somewhere!” she yelped and turned around to run back to the water when Elyza grabbed her hand and was met with teary green eyes.

“There’s no one else out here. Let me check that injury on your head first, then I’ll help you find your family. I’m sure they’re okay,” Elyza assured trying to calm down the frantic girl.

They made their way into the beach house. Elyza set the tired girl down on the couch. She placed a few pillows by her side before she went to the cupboard to grab some medical supplies.

“That’s a nasty scrape you got there. This might sting a little.”

Alicia winced as the other girl dabbed a damp cloth on her head to wipe away the dry blood.

“Do you remember what happened?”

“…Raiders…” Alicia said softly, “they took our boat and one of them hit me on the head.”

“I’m sorry, but on the bright side, it doesn’t look like you’ll need stitches.”

Elyza gently ran her thumb over the cut before covering it with a bandage.

“What did you say your name was again? Alicia something?” she inquired.

“Clark,” the brown haired girl corrected.

“Right… Alicia Clark… hmmm…” Elyza gently tilted her head while staring at her.

This made Alicia a little uncomfortable, “what?”

“Nothing, just, I feel like I know you…” she got up to put her supplies away when all of sudden something clicked in her head.

“Wait…” she turned and had a large goofy smile on her face, “you’re the girl from the bottles!”

Alicia didn’t understand at first what she was talking about until Elyza grabbed a champagne bottle and brought it over to her.

“You’re A.C. aren’t you?! Hahahah”

“Why are you laughing? Stop!” Alicia got up and snatched the bottle from the blonde haired girl.

“Oh man, this is great. You’re like a tragic princess who was lost at sea,” Elyza was enjoying poking fun at the other girl who was now fuming.

“I especially liked the one where you said you pretended your boat was the Titanic,” she was in tears from laughing so hard.

“I’m leaving now,” the tall brown haired girl stood up and stormed out of house.

“Wait…haha…wait! I’m sorry,” she wiped away her tears and chased after Alicia, “where do you even plan on going?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“Well, it’s pointless to travel anywhere this late at night. Trust me, it’s nothing but walkers from here on out,” they both stopped in their tracks.

“Walkers?” Alicia questioned.

“Yea, the walking dead,” Elyza explained.

“You… you really think they’re dead?” Alicia’s expression saddened a bit and Elyza definitely noticed.

“Death is not the end,” the blue eyed girl said trying to cheer her up, “Look, you’re more than welcome to stay the night, but if you leave now don't bet on me coming to your rescue princess,” she smirked and started walking back to her house.

Alicia furrowed her eyebrows, “Fine… but stop calling me princess!”

“You got it… princess,” Elyza winked.


	3. Chapter 3

The breeze on the beach in the morning was cool and crisp against Elyza’s skin. She had her arms wrapped around her knees that were tucked against her chest as she sat on the soft sand staring out at the horizon waiting for the sun to come up.

“What are you doing out here?” Alicia asked as she plopped down next to her with one hand covering her yawn.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Elyza replied looking at the brunette.

“It’s kinda hard to sleep when you have no idea where your family is,” Alicia said very stoically as green met blue.

Things were quiet between the two girls. Each in their own world. The silence anything but awkward as they turned their heads to look out in the distance. The sun started to rise above the ocean spilling lustrous hues of gold across the water.

Alicia cupped her hand to scoop up some sand and let it spill between her fingers, “you never told me how you ended up here.”

Elyza extended her legs out in front of her and crossed her feet as she took a deep breath.

“I was in Vegas with some of my friends when I got a call from my mom telling me I needed to come home because there was an emergency. This was right before the full state lockdown,” she explained.

“So I got on my bike and drove all the way to her house. The closer I got to the city, the less people I saw. When I got there, she wasn’t home and neither was my step dad. As I was leaving I saw my neighbors, but they weren’t my neighbors anymore. They had… changed. So I got the hell outta there pretty fast.”

Elyza got quiet, then cleared her throat. “I drove around for a bit, but all I came across were walkers. I decided to post up at my mom’s beach house to wait things out. There were a few walkers here, but I got rid of them.”

“You’ve killed walkers?” Alicia asked.

“Yea, you gotta do what you gotta do to survive,” the blonde haired girl replied.

This resonated with Alicia and the two went back to sitting in silence.  

_…grrrraahh…rrrrrrlllll…_

Alicia giggled, “Someone must be hungry.”

“Huh?” Elyza’s face looked confused.

“Your stomach is growling,” Alicia stated.

“…uh…no, I thought that was your stomach,” Elyza insisted.

And that’s when they heard that noise again. Elyza quickly started looking for the source, her eyes scanning their surroundings. They turned around and saw a herd of walkers making their way past the palm trees toward the beach.

“Shiiiiiiit,” Elyza whispered, “Follow me!”

Both the girls stood up quick. Alicia did exactly what she was told. They shuffled in the sand, trying to stay low, as they made their way to the house. Elyza gently turned the knob on the door trying to prevent any noise that would alert the walkers.

“Here,” the blonde girl tossed a backpack over to the brunette, “take this.”

Elyza strapped a hunting knife around her thigh and checked her revolver for bullets and slung her shotgun around her body. She ordered the other girl to turn off the lights and shut all the curtains while she filled her backpack with supplies.

“Do… you think we can take them?” Alicia questioned.

She watched as Elyza peered out the window, “There’s too many of them. Shooting them will only attract more, and there’s too much open space to sneak up on them.”

Alicia was unsure of what to make of the situation, “Do we just stay here? Should we go?” She rambled on as Elyza payed no attention to her.

“Damnit, they’re crowding near my bike,” the blonde furrowed her eyebrows.

She reached out and grabbed a knife and placed in the Alicia’s hand, “Stay close to me. If a walker comes near you, stab it in its head,” she explained.

Alicia just stared at her with wide eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

“Hello! Princess, did you hear me?” Elyza snapped.

Alicia nodded her head up and down quickly as she registered everything the other girl was saying.

“We’re gonna have to move quick,” she grabbed Alicia’s hand and dragged her along as they exited through the backdoor of the beach house. They got to the edge of the house to peer around the corner to see where the zombies were. Elyza could see her bike in sight. It was across the field of zombies that had now appeared.

“Where are these fuckers coming from?” She tried to calculate the best route to the bike, one that made them encounter as few zombies as possible. If she were by herself, Elyza would have just ran straight through not caring what would happen, but this time she was more cautious making sure no harm would come to Alicia.

Elyza began walking forward slowly, when Alicia grabbed one of her hands tightly. Elyza quickly looked at the other girl, and saw fear in her green eyes. She squeezed Alicia’s hand to ensure that she was safe and kept her close as they tried to run past the walkers.

Because of the lack of coverage, they were spotted easily and attracted more and more attention. They had almost two dozen walkers on their tail trying to catch up. Luckily, many of them were slow and easy to run past without any trouble. Up ahead was a group of walkers that looked a little harder to get around.

Elyza let go of Alicia’s hand for a second to grab the knife holstered to her leg and ran up to the first walker in the group and stabbed him right in the back of the head. She retracted the knife quickly to do the same damage to the other two.

Alicia stood back and watched the blonde girl grab a walker by the collar and slash his throat right open. She placed a hand on her belly as she started to feel sick to her stomach. Her eyes didn’t leave the small Australian girl until suddenly something grabbed Alicia’s arm and she let out a shriek.

Elyza turned around and saw a walker had latched onto the other girl. She started to run back when a walker she had thrown onto the ground earlier grabbed her by the ankle and sent her spiraling down. Her knife landed a few inches in front of her. She kicked the walker in the face trying to break free of its grasp when she heard Alicia scream again.

Alicia could not get the zombie off of her as she noticed more and more were coming to surround her. Both of her hands were on the zombie’s throat trying to keep it away from biting her. The zombie’s mouth was getting closer and closer to her face. Rotten teeth were reaching out trying to take a bite of the brunette. She couldn’t hold the walker back anymore.

Elyza, still trying to kick the walker off her and reaching for her knife at the same time, glanced up at Alicia and saw how helpless she was. She looked back at the walker by her foot, and reach for the revolver holstered at her hip. She grabbed the gun in her left hand and pointed it at the walker’s face and shot it right between the eyes. She jumped up and aimed the gun at the walker that had Alicia.

Right as the walker’s teeth almost caught Alicia’s face, another shot was fired that grazed through temple of the rotten flesh trying to eat her. Blood splattered on the brunette’s face as the walker dropped to the ground. Alicia squinted her eyes and pursed her lips as she tried to wipe away the blood. Elyza ran up and grabbed Alicia’s arm and pulled her away from the hoard.

She swiftly grabbed her knife laying on the ground, and the two ran as fast as they could to the bike.

“Hop on!” Elyza yelled as she started the bike.

Alicia got her leg over the side, and wrapped her arms around the other girl’s waist, gripping her leather jacket tight in her fists.

The motor revved and the bike took off. Elyza maneuvered through the herd as they made their way to the main road. There was a zombie that was nearing close to them, so she kicked it down as they drove past which made the bike wobble a little.

“They’re coming from the south!” Alicia pointed out.

Elyza braked to make a sharp U-turn, rubber burning against the hot asphalt as they circled around, “then we head north." 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback! I always enjoy hearing from you guys. Feel free to let me know what you guys think. You can also find me on tumblr: SjZizzle

The roaring of the wind guzzled the two girls as the motorcycle picked up speed. Elyza’s dark ray-bans allowed her to see through the wind as it hit her face, blonde locks whipping around in all directions. Alicia kept her head tucked behind the blonde’s neck to protect her face from the stiff breeze, glancing up now and then to take a look around. There was nothing but road for miles and no more encounters with walkers, for now at least. Elyza gracefully maneuvered around deserted cars as they came across more and more, causing them to slow their pace. They had been travelling for an hour or so trying to figure out the best place for their next destination.

“Do you have any idea where you’re going?” Alicia asked after being quiet for most of the ride.

“I have an idea,” Elyza responded, “we should probably stop for gas soon.”

Alicia tucked her head behind the girl’s neck again, closing her eyes as the ride made her grow tired. She took in a deep breath that was followed by a sweet scent coming from the blonde strands tickling her nose.

The bike decreased its speed which made Alicia prop her head up and noticed a gas station up ahead. Elyza pulled off to the side, keeping a safe distance from the gas station and parking the bike behind a larger car. The two girls stood up and stretched their backs and legs from sitting for so long.

Elyza took off her sunglasses and hooked them to the front of her shirt. She glanced up a head to scope out the area.

“There’s a couple of walkers but they can be isolated and taken one at a time,” she kept her eyes on the walkers as she spoke. She turned to face the brunette girl, “Still have that knife I gave you?”

Alicia nodded her head up and down.

“Good, you’re taking that one,” Elyza pointed up ahead at the nearest walker. His head was tilted and stood in one spot, not moving, and was separated from the others.

“Wh-what?” Alicia stammered as her eyes grew wider.

“Yea, if you want to survive then you gotta learn how to kill a walker,” the blonde spoke sternly, “and after that performance on the beach your odds of survival are pretty close to none Princess.”

The green eyed girl looked down in embarrassment and brushed her bangs to the side. She took a deep breath and exhaled trying to wrap her head around the idea of killing someone, someone who used to be alive, who could still be alive.

Elyza lifted Alicia’s chin to make eye contact with the girl, “The living are gone Alicia, the dead are hungry.”

Alicia grabbed the knife tucked in the side of her backpack that was hanging off the bike. Elyza reached out and cupped her hands around the other girl’s hand, “make sure your grip is tight so you can drive the point through the base of its skull with enough force.”

She motioned for Alicia to follow her. The two took small quiet steps as they grew closer to the walker, coming up from behind. Elyza stuck her hand up, silently telling the other girl to stop when the walker started moving his head and grunted. They stood still waiting for the walker to calm down, then they continued walking.

When they were about a few feet back, Elyza looked to Alicia and nodded her head to let her know she was up. Alicia tensed her jaw and swallowed before she turned to face the walker and continued creeping up behind him. She raised her hand with the knife in it, remembering what the other girl told her and gripped it tight. She pulled the knife back, getting ready for the assault when the walker turned around abruptly startling the girl.

“E-Elyza!”

“It’s okay! Just focus,” the blonde said trying to calm the girl down. She kept a close eye on her in case she needed to step in.

The walker grunted and started moving towards Alicia. She stood in place, knife raised, fixing her grip due to the sweat from her hand.

The walker swung his hand to try and grab the girl when she swatted it away with her free hand and lunged forward to dig the knife deep into its forehead. Alicia stood still for a moment gazing at the rotted flesh in front of her. She pulled the knife back out of its skull and watched the walker fall straight to the ground.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see proud blue eyes gleaming at her.

“You did good!” Elyza took the knife from her hand and wiped the blood on the walker’s shirt to clean it off and gave it back to her, “stay close.”

The girls continued on, getting closer to the gas station. Elyza stepped up to a walker and grabbed it by the back of the shirt tugging it close as she took her knife and drilled it in the base of the skull and tossed the body to the side like it was nothing.

Alicia watched as she sliced through walker after walker. She noticed one creep out from behind a car, walking up to Elyza from behind. The blonde girl was too focused on taking down the four walkers blocking the entrance.

Once she slit the throat of the last walker in the way, Elyza heard a grunt right behind her. She quickly turned around ready to attack when the walker suddenly dropped straight to her feet revealing Alicia standing right behind it, knife in hand.

A smile appeared on Elyza’s face, “Look at you, you’re a natural.”

Alicia reciprocated the smile.

The two entered the gas station, “Grab water bottles and snacks and whatever else you need,” the blue eyed girl said throwing a backpack at the other girl. Elyza walked around and picked out a few random supplies and started walking back out.

“Where are you going?” Alicia asked.

“Gonna go siphon some gas out of the cars. Meet me outside when you’re done.” The blonde continued out the door.

Alicia grabbed some water bottles and started stuffing them in the empty sack. She made her way through the aisles. She picked out a couple of bags of chips, not knowing if Elyza had a preference, and also grabbed some canned foods.

She looked out the window and saw the blonde still fidgeting with a car, and decided to take a look around. She twirled the post card rack as she passed by and headed straight to the sunglasses.

“Definitely need a pair of these.”

Alicia tried on a couple in front of the mirror and found a pair she liked and placed them on top of her head. Next to the sunglass rack was a table of electronics.

“SCORE!” she said excitedly as she picked up a solar powered phone charger. She snagged one real quick and put it in her bag along with everything else.

She made her way to the exit, when something shiny caught her eye. There was a necklace dangling by the jewelry that had an infinity engraved in it. She grabbed it with her fingers and let her thumb graze over the symbol. She took it off the rack and put it on around her neck then exited the building.

She walked out to Elyza driving the bike up to the front.

“Go ahead and hang the bag on the bike, I need to grab something real quick.” The blonde walked into the building.

Her boots stomped through the aisle and made her way to the counter. Elyza hopped up and swung her feet over to get behind it. She grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a new lighter. She smacked the pack against her palm then opened it to pull out a cigarette and place it in her mouth. With a quick flick from her thumb she lit the cigarette, puffing in the smoke then blowing it out. The blonde placed the pack in her jacket pocket as she opened the door to exit the building.

Alicia waited patiently leaning against the bike with her arms crossed as she saw the other girl make her way out the building with one hand in her jacket pocket, and the other grabbing the cigarette between her two fingers so she could blow smoke out of her mouth.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” the brown haired girl stated.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Elyza winked. She finished smoking the cigarette and tossed it on the ground and crushed it with her boot.

The two hopped back on the bike and started driving away from the gas station.

“Where did you say we were headed?” Alicia asked.

Elyza pointed up ahead to a sign that Alicia couldn’t read because of the suns glare, so she pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes.

_Welcome to West Hollywood_

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! Had to take a little break when finals came around, and I was busy hanging out with Janet Varney. I enjoy hearing from you guys, let me know what you think!

“Wait, you live here?” Alicia’s eyes scanned the house. The décor was very modern and simple and the house was kept very clean. Not a thing was out of place, which came as a surprise to Alicia because Elyza didn’t seem like the neat type.

“Yea,” she said as she took her jacket off and tossed it on the couch. She looked around and ran straight upstairs.

Alicia sat on the soft couch and sighed heavily closing her eyes. She listened to loud footsteps marching around upstairs and wondered what the noise was about, but she was too tired to see for herself.

Elyza walked back downstairs and Alicia opened her eyes to see a mellow girl making her way towards the couch opposite her.

“You okay?” The brown haired girl asked after a moment of silence.

“My roommates aren’t here,” Elyza replied, exhaling deeply.

Alicia got up and walked over to sit next to the other girl and placed a hand on her back, “I’m sure they’re okay,” she reassured.

“Yea, but their cars are still parked outside. It doesn’t look like anyone’s been home for a while, and it’s not like them to….”

“shhhhh…” the brown haired girl interrupted, “you’re just going to drive yourself crazy trying to analyze everything,” Alicia said trying to calm her down.

She brushed a strand of hair out of Elyza’s face and tucked it behind her ear, “we just have to stay positive and hope that the people we care about are okay.”

Elyza nodded, agreeing with her, “You’re right, I’m probably just getting worked up over nothing,” she stood up and started walking away.

“Where are you going?” Alicia asked.

“I need a drink,” Elyza responded without stopping and made her way to the kitchen and was soon followed by the other girl.

Elyza opened the fridge and stood there trying to decide what she wanted as a curious Alicia peered over her shoulder.

“Why is your fridge practically full of alcohol and nothing else?” the green eyed girl pointed out.

Elyza grabbed a 6 pack of beer off the top shelf and closed the door, “when you get to college you’ll understand Princess. Alcohol is a necessity.”

She turned around and winked at the brown haired girl, “follow me.”

The two walked upstairs and down the hallway where they reached the second floor patio. Elyza opened the sliding door and stepped outside followed by Alicia. She plopped down on one of the folding chairs and placed the six pack next to her feet. She picked up a bottle and twisted the cap off and held it out for the other girl to grab.

“Thanks,” Alicia said as she took the open bottle and sat down.

Elyza kicked her feet up and propped them on the table as she took a swig of her beer. The balcony overlooked an endless sea of buildings and houses. The warm waves from the sun made their skin glisten with sweat as the slightly chilled beverage cooled them down.

“It’s so weird,” the blue eyed girl sighed.

“What is?” Alicia asked taking a sip from her bottle.

“The city… it’s never this quiet,” Elyza peered around taking in her surroundings.

“They must have had some sort of evacuation, that’s what they had us do,” the brown haired girl explained.

“I guess…” Elyza said skeptically.

Elyza was the first to finish her drink and tossed it to the side as she opened another bottle.

Alicia gulped down the rest of her drink and grabbed another bottle in an attempt to keep up with the older girl.

The blonde smirked, “so what did you do before this shit storm Princess?”

“Well,” Alicia began, “before my life fell apart I was about to graduate high school. I got accepted into UC Berkeley, so that’s all I was looking forward to. I just needed to get away from home so bad.”

“Rough home life?” Elyza asked.

“Honestly, looking back, I feel so stupid for wanting to push my family away. It wasn’t as bad as I made it out to be. After my dad passed away I just felt really angry with all of them, especially my mom,” the brown haired girl confided.

Elyza’s heart sank a little, “I’m so sorry, but I know exactly what you mean. My dad passed away too.”

“Yea, I hate talking about it though,” Alicia said trying to change the subject, “so what about you? What was your life like before all this?”

“Where do I even begin,” Elyza chuckled, “I was also going to school, but at UCLA.”

“Let me guess,” Alicia interrupted, “film major, No wait! Art major?”

“Ha not even close, although I wanted to be an art major. It didn’t meet my surgeon mother’s standards though.” Elyza sighed.

“I’m a Pre-med student, top in my class,” she said taking another swig of her drink.

“Wow, I would have never guessed that. Badass rebel chick like you, following mommy’s footsteps?” Alicia laughed.

“Shut up,” Elyza glared as she tossed a bottle cap at the other girl.

“I still live my life and have fun. It’s just hard sometimes, when your mom pressures you to be perfect. I always had to be careful of what I did, so I didn’t create any drama,” Elyza sighed.

“Why does your mom care so much? You’re an adult,” Alicia asked.

“Well when your step dad is Marcus Kane you kinda have to be on your best behavior in public,” she answered.

Alicia’s eyes widened, “Wait, you’re Governor Kane’s step daughter?”  

Elyza nodded her head.

“Wow,” was all Alicia could mutter out.

“Yea, I’m kind of relieved that this all happened. I’ve never felt so free before, I don’t know if I even want to go looking for them honestly,” the Aussie girl stated.

“Really?” the brown haired girl asked.

Elyza shrugged, “all I know is that if there really was an evacuation, my mom and step dad probably would have been the first to be saved.”

The blonde tossed her second empty drink and reached for a third, when she noticed a piece of paper stuck to the condensation of the bottle and peeled it off.

Alicia had a puzzled look on her face, “what is that?”

Elyza held up the piece of paper and read it out loud, “Find us on campus –R & O”

“Who’s that from?” Alicia asked.

Elyza’s heart began to race, “My roommates!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Fluff Fluff  
> Don't you just love alcohol??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should feel spoiled, two chapters back to back. I must love you guys. Enjoy!

“Come on!” Elyza stood up and chugged the rest of her beer, “We have to go!”

Alicia grabbed the frantic girl’s hand causing her to stop abruptly, “Wait a second!” she demanded, “Neither one of us is in any condition to be travelling anywhere right now!”

Elyza’s mind was a little fuzzy, but she couldn’t just sit around and do nothing knowing her roommates were out there. Knowing them, she couldn’t help but think of the horrible situations they might have gotten themselves into.

“If it were me out there, they would come find me immediately!” the blonde haired girl explained.

At this point Alicia was standing up, eye level with the tipsy girl. Her hands gripped the blonde’s shoulders tightly, “we WILL find them,” she assured, “but we also need rest.”

Something about those green eyes staring at Elyza made her feel calm and safe. She nodded and complied with the brunette’s wishes. Having the other girl there erased her doubt and gave her hope that she would find her friends soon.

 _Hope?_ Elyza began to think. Hope was something the weak held onto. She was always one to work hard for what she wanted, not hope for what she wanted. But maybe having hope wasn’t as worthless as she thought.

“So what do you think?” Alicia asked, which snapped the other girl back to reality.

“About what?” The blonde asked for clarification.

“I said…” the taller girl grew annoyed at having to repeat herself, “let’s rest now and leave first thing in the morning. How does that sound?”

Elyza nodded in agreement, “sounds good.”

Even though she would have preferred to leave at that very moment, sleeping in her own bed did sound like a fantastic idea.

The two made their way back into the house. Elyza followed Alicia down the hallway past the loft noticing the little stumbles the brown haired girl made along the way. That brought a small smile to her face, “don’t drink too often do you Princess?”

Alicia turned around and glared at the other girl. She’s too stubborn to admit it, but she kind of likes it when Elyza calls her Princess. It must have something to do with how addicting her Australian accent is.

“You can crash in any of these two rooms over here,” the blonde said as she opened the door to one of them.

“Where are you staying?” Alicia wondered.

“My rooms the master across the hall,” Elyza pointed out.

The brunette peered into the room, “do you think I could stay with you in your room?” she asked gingerly.

She reached up to scratch the back of her head and averted her eyes from the blonde, “the thought of staying by myself through the night with zombies roaming around kind of freaks me out,” she admitted.

Elyza smirked, “sure thing.”

As they walked into Elyza’s room, Alicia took in all the art work hanging on the walls. She particularly gravitated toward this canvas depicting a solar flare in outer space. She ran her fingers over the canvas feeling the texture from the acrylic paint.

“This is beautiful,” she stated.

“I’m glad you like it. Out of all of these, this was my favorite to paint because it meant so much to me.” Elyza explained.

“Wow, you’re extremely talented.” This compliment made the blonde girl blush.

“What’s the story behind it?” Alicia asked curiously.

Elyza glanced back at the painting, and Alicia could tell she was holding something back. “I’ll tell it to you some other time.”

She turned away and started walking toward her dresser, slowly lifting her shirt above her head and taking it off and opened one of the drawers to rummage through her clothes.

Alicia couldn’t help but catch of glimpse of the other girl’s toned back and upper body. She even noticed a tattoo on her back. It was some sort of writing that she couldn’t quite read from how far away she was. It added that much more mystery to the already mysterious girl. How could someone have so many layers she wondered. All she knew is that she wanted to know more and more about this girl.

Elyza turned around and Alicia’s eyes were glued to her. Her abdomen looked rock hard and as she continued moving her eyes up the shorter girl’s body, she couldn’t believe someone that perfect could even exist. The brunette wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol having an effect on her or what, but she was definitely mesmerizing. It wasn’t until her eyes reached her lips and she noticed them moving, but wasn’t paying enough attention to actually hear what they were saying.

“Hello! Do you need some clothes or not?” Elyza shouted as she put a clean shirt on.

“Yes!” Alicia snapped back to reality. “Sorry, I must have… dozed off,” she fake yawned.

“Mhmm…” Elyza raised an eyebrow. She tossed a shirt and sweat pants over to the other girl, “bathrooms over there.”

Alicia quickly walked in the bathroom and shut the door. She looked at herself in the mirror and everything looked fuzzy. All that alcohol was making her tired. She washed her face and changed her clothes and stepped back into the room making her way toward the king sized bed. She crawled under the covers quietly as she noticed the other girl had already fallen asleep. Alicia dozed off to the silence and the quiet breaths coming from the blonde haired girl. She allowed herself to get lost in her dreams and escape the hell her world turned into.

The sunlight peering through the window hit Elyza right in the face, and there was one thing she was certain of, she was NOT a morning person. She rubbed her face and was about to roll over and fall back asleep when she suddenly remembered that they needed to leave to make their way to campus. She turned her head to find a giant lump of brown hair sticking out from beneath the covers. She pulled back the blanket a little to find Alicia curled up in a ball snoring loudly which made Elyza giggle. She figured she would give the girl a few more minutes to sleep before she needed to wake her.

Alicia gently opened her eyes to the sound of a door closing. She blinked a few times and rubbed her head, “not as bad of a hangover as I thought I would have.” She yawned and propped herself up on her elbows. There was a dark red top, jacket, jeans, and socks laid out on the bed.

“Those are for you,” Elyza said as she walked out of the bathroom, “Get dressed and come downstairs to eat something. We need to get going.” She grabbed her back pack and made her way out the room.

A few minutes later, Alicia made her way to the kitchen and found the other girl sitting at the kitchen table.

“So the milk smells kind of weird but I swear it tastes just fine… kind of. If you hold your nose it isn’t too bad,” Elyza said shoveling cereal into her mouth.

Alicia cringed, “Um, I think I’ll go with a granola bar.”

“Do you have your bag packed?” the blonde questioned.

The brunette nodded.

“Here, put this in there too,” Elyza slid a semi-automatic handgun across the table over to her.

Alicia looked at it with hesitation, “…are you sure I should have one of those?”

“There’s nothing to worry about. Handling a gun is easy. Just point and shoot,” Elyza explained.

She carefully picked up the gun and placed it in her bag.

Elyza got up and strapped her knife to her thigh and holstered her revolver to her hip. She placed two extra handguns in her bag with a couple of rounds. She loaded her sawed off shotgun and slung it around her body.

“Geezus, are we going to war?” Alicia said wide eyed.

“Look, we don’t know what we might come across. Better to be safe than sorry,” the blue eyed girl said with a stern look.

Alicia gazed at all the equipment, “How are we going to carry all this stuff on your tiny bike?”

“We’re taking the jeep,” the blonde said dangling the keys in her face.

They threw most of their stuff in the back seat. Elyza started the car and the girls put their sunglasses on. They began their trip towards campus. Alicia started flipping through radio channels out of boredom, “Static, static, oh great! More static,” she pouted.

At this point she was mindlessly flipping through the radio stations, when Elyza thought she heard something weird.

“Hey go back a couple stations, slowly,” she said.

Alicia started turning the knob in reverse, until they came across some sort of voice.

“This _ksshhh_ … broadcast… _kshhhh_ … Air force… _ksshhhh_ … I repeat Los… _kshhhh_ … Force Base… kshhhh…”

The radio cut out in static.

“What did it say, something about a base?” Alicia asked the other girl.

Elyza sat quietly thinking.

The green eyed girl looked to her for answers.

“I think it was talking about the Los Angeles Air Force Base. My dad did some work for their space and missile systems center,” Elyza explained.

“Well if there are other people alive out there, do you think we should check it out?” Alicia asked.

Elyza shook her head, “I could care less about that right now. Let’s find my friends real quick then we can figure out what we want to do.” She sped up, knowing they were close to the University. She turned the corner and started driving up the street when all of a sudden she slammed on the brakes causing Alicia to jolt forward.

“What the hell!” Alicia yelled, flipping her hair out of her face. She saw the other girl’s expression and wide eyes facing forward and turned to see what she was staring at.

The courtyard was an endless sea of walkers roaming the campus. There was no easy way past them. How could there be so many? Were they all students? Were her roommates amongst them? These were all thoughts rushing through Elyza’s head.

“Finding your friends might be harder than we thought,” Alicia chimed in as they stared in awe as to what they had just come across.


End file.
